


A World Of Demigods

by Percabeth_marvel_trash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percabeth_marvel_trash/pseuds/Percabeth_marvel_trash
Summary: Some people are content to let their lives end after highschool, they get a 9-5 job and waste away. Others however take a chance to live, to breathe in the air of life. The heroes of Olympus are truly these people, what happens is to them is no longer a mystery
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 5





	1. Olympus Architecture

January 11th 2015

Annabeth stood braced against the January winds beside Percy on the steps of a new building next to the empire state building. It was built like a greek cathedral but was furnished the same as every other building on the block, She stared out at the crowd, chest swelling with pride. Only a few months ago she had graduated from university in New Rome with a degree in architecture, now she stood in front of her payment for rebuilding Mount Olympus. 

“Olympus Architecture!” the speaker exclaimed into the crowd, “Not even open yet and already a long line of people await its services!” The man speaking was a representative from Perkins Eastman Architecture, one of the biggest firms in New York.

“I can’t believe this is happening” Percy whispered into her ear, “It looks like all of New York is here!” she playfully shushed him and took his hand in hers, her dreams were coming true and she was so thankful to have Percy by her side while they did. 

“And now for a word from the star student herself, founder of this promising company Annabeth Chase!” The speaker yelled, waving a hand towards her. She quickly made her way to the podium. He stepped aside and she took her place, gazing out at the assembled crowd. In the first row of chairs, she could just see Magnus and floor 19, her blonde cousin holding Alex’s hand. It brought a smile to her face as she looked for others. next to the heroes of Valhalla, her father was sitting with her stepmom and siblings, For once they didn’t dampen her mood.

She saw the Jackson-Blofis family with little five-year-old Estelle sitting up straight on Paul's lap, and the very best seats. The perfect view of the stage was filled with demigods. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Thalia, Clarrise, Malcome and more from camp stared up at her expectantly. Hazel gave her a thumbs up 

You got this! She mouthed, Annabeth smiled and took a breath

“Thank you,” She began, completely foregoing the speech she had planned. “Thank you everyone for coming. Today marks the beginning of what I hope will be a long and prosperous ride, full of challenges and hard work. Like the work, I put in to make it here.” Her gaze travelled out to the very edges of the crowd, feeling a pull of nostalgia. It wasn’t so long ago that she had been at the edge of a crowd, inspired and determined to make a difference.

“As many of you may know I started an internship when I was 16 at the empire state building for architecture, and less than two years later I was enrolled in a university.” She spoke of her time in New Rome, telling the story as if she was a normal girl, a normal girl living a normal life. She thanked her parents for supporting her, the world would think she meant Hellen and Fredric. It didn't matter, up above in Olympus Athena would hear and she would understand. 

“I would like for everyone to join me,” She said as a ginormous pair of shears were handed to her “As I cut the rope and bring to life a new era in architecture!'' The crowd went crazy and she sliced through the red ribbon with one cut. Turning back to the crowd she gave a final bow and handed the shears to someone else. Then, walking back up the marble steps she took Percy's hand and they entered the building, her building, together. 

Waiting for them inside was a tall grey-eyed woman, she was dressed in a grey pantsuit, her face was stoic as ever.

“Mother,” Annabeth dropped into a deep bow “I Apologize, I-I was not expecting you-”

“Have no fear my daughter,” Athena reassured her, her face was as proud as any mothers could be as she watched her child. “I am so proud of you,” She told Annabeth, taking her hand “You have made generations of my descendants proud”  
“Thank you Mother” Annabeth responded genuinely, “I have you to thank for most of it,”

“You have me to thank for very little” Athena corrected, “But it is in fact your boyfriend I wish to speak with” 

“Me?!” Percy’s eyes widened “I-I mean, o-of course Lady Athena, I’m just n-ow!” he jumped as Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

“Yes,” Athena responded drily, “Come this way, Annabeth may we use your office?”

“Um- Yes, Mother-it’s, it’s on the fifth floor” 

“Thank you” Athena grabbed Percy's arm and they disappeared in a flash of grey light

Percy's pov

“Why did you want to speak to me?” Percy asked when they reappeared in his girlfriend's office

“Have a seat Percy'' The goddess ordered him, ignoring his question. At least she was calling him Percy, he thought, instead of Jackson or Sea Spawn. She sat in Annabeth's chair and he took a seat across from her laying his hand's palm down on the table. The glass desk Leo had made for her was outfitted with all sorts of cool gizmos like a secret drawer for her knife and a set of magical pens that wrote in whatever colour you wanted and never ran out of ink. 

“I know what you plan to do this summer” Athena revealed, grey eyes glaring daggers at him, he gulped. Only two people knew what he hoped to accomplish, no matter how Athena found out this meeting likely wasn't going to go well.

“I-I’m not sure what you heard but-”

“Save it” She interrupted, “I’m not going to smite you, you know,” She said wryly, a twinkle flashing through her grey eyes. “I want to know if you think this is really the right thing for her, for you”

“I think so” He admitted, “Is there any reason why it wouldn't be?” It was risky questioning a goddess, and even riskier questioning this particular goddess. Yet he found he really didn't care,

“You're both very young” Athena pointed out, “You haven't even graduated yet, and what can you offer her that she wouldn't find in another, smarter man” he tried not to feel hurt by her words, he knew Athena would have preferred for her daughter to meet some college professor or engineer, really anyone that wasn’t him. 

“I know we're young,” He began hesitantly, “And I know I’m not the smartest, but I love her. I really love her, and she loves me. Together we can do anything” He lifted his gaze to meet her’s, A move that would almost surely get him smote in any other circumstance. The mother of his girlfriend sighed and he felt like he had won a battle, or passed a test.

“I can do nothing to stop it without hurting my daughter,” She said resignedly, “But know this Perseus Jackson, one wrong move and it won’t matter how many of my children fall in love with you. You will be ended,” before he could respond she disappeared into a cloud of grey mist

“Percy?” Annabeth called uncertainty from the other side of the door, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine” he quickly got up, “Old grey eyes just wanted to threaten me a bit” she raised an eyebrow, 

“You didn’t make her mad did you?”

“I don’t think so?” Percy said it more like a question “I mean I wasn't trying to”

“You have a habit of pissing off immortal beings by accident” She pointed out, taking his hand, “Now come on, everyone is waiting for us downstairs, and tonight” She spun around on tiptoe to steal a kiss on his cheek, “We’ll spend the first night in our new home” he finished for her, pulling her in for another kiss. The building was split in two, the first 5 floors and basement were for OA and the top two were their new house.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ready dude?” Jason asked, “I mean this is big”
> 
> “I know” Percy replied, taking another look at the dark blue velvet box, “And I’m so ready”

July 11th 2015

“You ready dude?” Jason asked, “I mean this is big”

“I know” Percy replied, taking another look at the dark blue velvet box, “And I’m so ready” He was sitting at a cafe in New Rome with Jason, Grover, Frank and Leo. They had all come out for his graduation party and were enjoying their last day together before he and Annabeth went back to New York. 

“Can I see it again?” Frank asked in wonder and Percy slid him the little box, inside was a sparkling ring, it was a pearl engraved with an owl surrounded by a collection of little diamonds and set in a silver band.

“She’s gonna love it fish boy” Leo grinned, “But I have to be flower boy at your wedding”

“Leo!” Jason rolled his eyes “This isn’t 90-day fiance, Percy’s actually getting married”

“She hasn’t said yes yet,” Percy reminded him to a collection of groans

“Come on, like there's any chance she’s going to say no” Grover scoffed, “Dude, you two are perfect” Percy gave a nervous smile, drumming his fingers on the table

“I wish I had your confidence in me” he laughed, re-pocketing the box “With any luck, the next time I see you guys I'll be engaged!” his friends let out a cheer, and laughing the conversation moved elsewhere. To Leo’s new upgrade for Festus, to the latest snags in New Rome, they kept talking until the girls, Nico, Will and Mrs O’leary were spotted coming down the street. 

“Percy, come on! Annabeth squeezed his shoulder, Mrs O'leary's ready to go” he nodded and stood up, giving his friends a wry smirk

“You better come visit us” He threatened jokingly, “Or else I'll set the hellhound on you”

“Oh, no, not the hellhound” Frank moaned sarcastically, receiving a playful punch in the arm

“See you all soon, hopefully,” Annabeth called, straddling the giant dog, 

“Good luck!” Grover called teasingly, Percy flashed an inappropriate hand at him and climbed onto the hellhounds back beside Annabeth. The ground lurched beneath them and they fell into a mess of shadows, reappearing moments later outside his apartment building.

“So are you going to tell me why we had to leave two days early?” Annabeth asked him as they climbed the stairs 

“I wanted some time with you” he confided, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “Besides, there's a special cabin by the ocean waiting for us”

“Montauk?” 

“Yup” He grinned, pulling out a key, “Two nights starting tonight, If my Mom lets us leave that is” Annabeth playfully smacked his arm and they entered Percy's apartment. Immediately Annabeth was greeted with that familiar sense of home, something you couldn't see but was just there, sprinkled among Estelle’s toys and the stacks of papers Paul had yet to grade. It wrapped around her bringing a smile to her lips as she took a deep breath of that home.

“Annabeth! Percy!” Mrs Jackson exclaimed, rushing over, “How was New Rome?”

“Beautiful, as always” Percy smiled, squeezing her tightly, “Where are Paul and Stella?”

“They went to get some Ice cream for us before you two leave,” she told him, wrapping her arms around Annabeth. “I need a few moments with my children before you leave again.” Percy gave a nervous laugh and replaced his arm around Annabeth’s shoulder. A few minutes later Estelle and Paul walked in ladened down with pints of Ice cream

“Pe’y! Pe’y!” Estelle called excitedly jumping into her big brother's arms “I missed you!”

“I missed you too Minnow,” He murmured affectionately squeezing her tight “Aren't you going to say hi to Annie?” 

“Hi, Annie!” Estelle grinned, crawling across Percy’s lap to loop her arms around Annabeth’s neck “I miss you too,”

“And I, you, little one” Annabeth laughed “Did you bring us Ice cream?” 

“Yuh-huh! Chock and vanilla and tons more!” Estelle rattles off, counting on her fingers “We brought 5 different ice creams!”

“Five?!” Annabeth asked in exaggerated shock “That’s a lot of ice cream” Estelle nodded, smiling even wider and plopped herself between Percy and Annabeth, wiggling down to squeeze between their legs. Percy winked at her and wrapped an arm around her tiny shoulders. 2 hours and a few bowls of ice cream later Percy and Annabeth kissed Sally goodbye and headed back out on the road in Paul's Prius.

They arrived at the small cabin just as the sun was beginning to set, the house looked like it always did. With faded blue curtains rippling in the wind and sandy colored wood faded from the sun. inside the same worn furniture greeted them as they put their stuff down. 

“Percy,” Annabeth whispered, stepping inside the bedroom “I think your dad was here” hanging on the hooks next to the bed was a dark navy suit, in the front pocket a sea green square poked out. Next to the suit a long flowing dark blue dress hung, it was a one-shoulder greek design with a cinched silver threaded waist and a high low skirt that rose just above the knee at its highest point and a mother of pearl necklace.

“So he was” Percy murmured, hiding a smile. The bed had been re-done as well, with a headboard bedecked in pearls and plush sea blue sheets.

“These are beautiful,” Annabeth signed, running her fingers down the skirt, “but why?”

“A late graduation present perhaps,” Percy suggested innocently, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. “Who knows why gods do anything” she leaned back against his chest and he pulled her around to face him, not even bothering to hide his wide grin.

“What?” she laughed, reaching on tiptoes to kiss his cheek

“Nothing,” He murmured “You’re just beautiful” 

Annabeth’s eyes fluttered open the next morning to golden beams streaming through the window and Percy’s arms wrapped around her middle.

“Morning Love” he murmured, his breath tickling her ear, “Did you have a good night?”

“The best” She whispered, stretching, “Your father really outdid himself.”

“Well, he only has one son” Percy joked, “A shame if he forgot I existed” Annabeth rolled her eyes and padded to the bathroom, taking a moment to peer out the window at the rolling waves before showering and wrapping her hair in a towel. When she was done she found Percy shirtless in the kitchen flipping blue waffles on the stove.

“Hey,” she smiled, “That smells delicious”

“Family recipe” he laughed, “It tastes better blue”

“I wasn’t aware food colouring had that much of a taste”

“Only if its blue, wise girl” He rolled his eyes, flipping a pair of cyan waffles onto a plate, “For my princess”

“Why thank you” She laughed, “Any plans for the day?”

“I thought we could just take it easy for most of it, I've got a special surprise for you at sundown”

“A surprise?” She raised her eyebrows, “How interesting” he grinned at her, those sea-green eyes flashing above a troublemaker smile, the one she had found annoying at first, and soon came to love.

They spent the day in the ocean together, Percy showing her all the different fish and coral at the bottom of the bay. They swam deep, deeper then she had ever been before. Traveling down the side of a cliff until they found a castle of coral at the bottom. The multicoloured corral wrapped around itself in braids of vibrant color covered in sea sponges and bits of coloured glass reaching just up to her chin.

“I found this right before we left for California'' Percy explained, his voice sounded deeper in the water, vibrating against her eardrums. “Beautiful, isn't it?”

“It really is,” She murmured, the bubble of air he had placed around her head swishing in the current. “What is it?”

“It’s probably some decoration that broke off of my father's palace,” He said, “Or maybe the side project of some mermaid.”

“They have mermaids on Long Island?” 

“Hypothetically,” He said, “I mean they have mermaids, and mermaids can be anywhere, so it is possible and likely that there are mermaids near here” 

“Well look at you being all smart, my freshly graduated boyfriend” She teased and he laughed, it vibrated through the water deep and sonorous. Unintentionally reminding any creature nearby of the power he radiated. As if in answer a 15-foot hammerhead shark appeared from behind a rock approached them. 

“Hey Samuel,” Percy called, running a hand across the shark's broad forehead, “You’ve met Samuel, right Annabeth?”

“Can’t say I have” Annabeth shook her head, she shouldn't even be surprised anymore, after she had found the electric eel in their bathtub. “Nice to meet you Samuel” the shark bobbed it’s head at her and gave Percy a gentle nudge, which of course coming from a shark knocked her boyfriend over. 

“Shut it Sam” Percy playfully glared at the shark “One more word and I’m kicking you all the way to Australia” apparently the threat of kangaroos carried a sufficient amount of fear and the shark quickly swam away. 

“What was that about?” She asked

“Nothing important, just sharks being annoying. He’s been intolerable ever since I saved his boyfriend from a WW2 tanker”

“I’m not even going to ask”

Around 5 pm they finally left the waves, well and truly saturated with salt, to get ready for whatever “Big surprise” Percy had come up with, she let Percy have first shower before washing herself and slipping into the dark blue dress they had found. In a drawer, she found a pair of strappy blue high heels and a matching set of blue-tinted pearl earrings and a necklace. On her wrists, a few bands of gold and silver stood out against her skin. She kept her hair long and loose, golden curls cascading down her back. Exiting the bathroom she found Percy leaning against the bed in his new suit.

Handsome was an understatement she thought gazing at him, his black wavy hair, a few shades darker than the navy suit, spilt across his face above those sea-green eyes. A sea-green pocket square stuck out against the blue ensemble making his eyes stand out even more. His cheekbones were defined above a strong jawline, one that she had kissed more times then she could remember. His eyes lifted from the ground and he stared at her, mouth hanging open like a fish.

“You-” He murmured, seeming at a loss for words “You are the most beautiful person on this planet” his eyes roamed her body and she felt heat rising on her cheeks,

“Well thank you, your not too bad yourself,” She said

“No, I mean it” He stepped closer to her, “You are a goddess, you are my Goddes, and I” He just stared at her for a moment, waiting for some magical word to form on his tongue. “I can’t believe I’m this lucky” He finished in a whisper, pulling her close to his chest, she let his strong arms wrap around her chest and hold her there. She wasn’t sure how long they stood there, basking in each other's warmth before Percy finally broke away.  
“Come on,” He whispered into her ear, “We have someplace to be” He led her out of the small house and onto the beach, Leading her down the shore to the wooden pier. Out in the distance, she could see glowing lights just below the horizon line.

“Is that where we're going?” She asked breathlessly, he nodded and gave a long whistle. A few minutes later a conch shell chariot the size of a car floated up from the bottom of the bay. It was a beautiful crystal light pink with faded blues stretching along the edges,

“It’s gorgeous” She murmured, running a finger over the smooth expanse shell. Percy grinned and lifted a hand to help her into the shell. From somewhere below a pair of sparkling Hippocampi appeared and grabbed the harness of the water chariot. At a whistle from Percy they set off into the waves, the shell chariot skimming the water behind them, somehow neither Percy nor Annabeth got even a drop on them.

Soon the lights they had seen on the dock grew into a small Island covered in glowing blue orbs. The Hippocampi pulled up to the beach and Percy helped Annabeth onto shore with him. 

“What is this place?” Annabeth murmured breathlessly. They stood on the sandy beach surrounded by floating blue orbs the moved gently in the breeze. 

“A gift from my Father” Percy replied taking her hand, “Come on!” The middle of the island was surrounded by a tall hedge all around. Percy pulled her to a hidden doorway on the side and led her into the centre, Annabeth Gasped. About the size of a school classroom, the middle was the most beautiful place she had ever seen, The ground was all sand except for a raised platform in the middle on which a dark brown table sat. The walls of the hedge were decorated with strings of pearls and sea glass and the blue orbs continued to sway and float around them. Looking closer at one Annabeth found that the orbs were not in fact making the light, in each orb a small glowing humanoid figure danced and clapped providing the light for the Island. Percy smiled at her amazement and pulled her close,

“It’s for us” He murmured into her ear and lead her towards the table, it was dark rough wood set with pale white plates and midnight blue silverware. She sat down and a moment later a plate of stuffed scallops appeared between them.

“Eat up,” he teased and they dug in, the food was delicious, as soon as she finished a dish a new one would appear. There was everything from smoked meats to slippery noodles that slid down her throat. The conversation flowed easily and their laughter floated up to the sky. After she had eaten her last bite of Fish the plates disappeared, 

“Deserts next” Percy murmured, glancing at the empty table, “But I want to show you something first” He stood up from the table and led her down the platform, he just stared at her for a moment, then glanced up to the sky where Zoe ran across the stars. 

“I-” He took a deep breath

“Ever since we met I knew you were different, at first I thought you were annoying but, that changed really fast. I don’t think It was until you were kidnapped that I really knew how much you meant to me, how much of me was attached to you.” He stared into her eyes, those beautiful sea green pools filled with emotions. 

“When I fell onto Ogegeia it was you that made me leave, when we went into the labyrinth it was you that kept me sane, and when we kissed after the war… It was the most right anything had felt in my life since before Gabe. When Hera kidnapped me you were the only memory I had, and when we fell into-” His voice broke and he swallowed “Tartarus, you- you kept me alive. Wherever I look in my life since I was 12 you have been there, making me happy, making life worth living.” His throat blocked up and he slowly lowered to one knee pulling out a navy black box from his pocket, Annabeth's hands flew to her mouth.

“I know we're young,” Percy spoke rapidly, trying to get everything he wanted to say out before the tears really started “I know we're young but when you're a Demigod you never know when there's a battle you won’t win, an attack you won’t see coming. I know you’ve always wanted something permanent, something constant through this messed up world. So let me be that something,” There were tears streaming down both their cheeks now

“Annabeth Chase,” He said, “Will you marry me” The box opened and Annabeth started crying all over again as she saw the wring

“Yes”

And it was all over, she jumped into her arms and sent them both crashing into the sand, tears streaking both their faces Percy slid the silver ring onto her finger. She might have imagined it but she could swear he was glowing.

“I love you, so much” She murmured into his shoulder, 

“And I you wisegirl, he brought his lips to hers, “Forever and Always”


End file.
